the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
See You All At The End Of The Race!
Luxembourg Hungary }} is the eight episode of The Amazing Race 3. Leg Clue 1 - d’Armes. Luxembourg, Luxembourg. -> (St. Stephen’s Basilica. Budapest, Hungary.) For this Leg of the race, you will go to Hungary. Search for a basilica, named after the first King of Hungary. This impressive church is where you will find your next clue. Caution! Intersection ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Stephen’s Basilica. Budapest, Hungary. INTERSECTION This is an Intersection. You will now pair up with another team. Let the host know which team you want to pair up with, and once both teams have agreed upon this, the Intersection will begin and you will get your next clue in a new chat. Clue 3 - Stephen’s Basilica. Budapest, Hungary. -> (Erzsébet Tér. Budapest, Hungary.) Go to a nearby park, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Tér. Budapest, Hungary. -> (Rudas Baths. Budapest, Hungary.) Go to one of the biggest tourist attractions of Hungary; a spa. This spa was build during the Ottoman rule, and is only open to women on tuesdays. This spa, located at the foot of Gellért Hill, is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Baths. Budapest, Hungary. DETOUR Pretty Place or Pale Puzzle. Your choice. In Pretty Places, you will have to search Budapest for the four locations shown on this picture. Once you have the correct four locations, you will get your next clue. In Pale Puzzle, you will have to assemble this, very easy, puzzle. However, it must take you a total of eight minutes or more to complete it. More than one person can send in a screenshot, and the different times will then be added together. Once you have shown screenshots, proving that it has taken you above eight minutes to assemble it in total, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Baths. Budapest, Hungary. -> (Heroes’ Square. Budapest, Hungary.) Now go to a famous square, famous for its impressive statues, made by Zala György. This square is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Square. Budapest, Hungary. ROADBLOCK You are no longer joint by Intersection. Return to your original team chats, where you will get your next clue. Who’s not colorblind? Note: Rebekah has to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, one of you will have to search a cluster of colored numbers, for one of only five different combinations that occur only once. There are seven different colors, and the numbers from 1-9. If you guess wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Only one team can get each combination. Once you have the correct color and number, you will get your next clue. Clue 8 - Square. Budapest, Hungary. -> (Fisherman’s Bastion. Budapest, Hungary.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This place was also a Pit Stop in the sixth season of The Amazing Race. This beautiful terrace was built between 1895 and 1902 by Frigyes Schulek and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Rebekah & Luke. *In the Roadblock, there was only five available combinations while there was six teams. In the end, this did not affect anything. Gallery 1412248_10203747912203682_3200798429234399154_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Fisherman’s Bastion. Budapest, Hungary. Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)